


Needing love

by spikewil



Series: Challenge Readers [38]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 03:16:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2176017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spikewil/pseuds/spikewil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>written for abelard950. <br/>Choice of song: Holy water by Big and Rich. <br/>Pairing: Giles/Ethan. Plus a happy ending</p>
    </blockquote>





	Needing love

**Author's Note:**

> written for abelard950.   
> Choice of song: Holy water by Big and Rich.   
> Pairing: Giles/Ethan. Plus a happy ending

Giles sat at of the many tables at the Bronze where their little group had agreed to meet. As Xander and Willow were dancing, Ethan and Buffy were, as always arguing about a silly thing. He grabbed his drink and stood up, but stilled when a familiar song started.

Somewhere there's a stolen halo  
I use to watch her wear it well  
Everything would shine wherever she would go  
But looking at her now you'd never tell

He frowned as he listened to the lyrics and stared at Ethan, the wild movements of his hands, the frown on his forehead and the way the other man pursed his lips. Something clicked inside Giles’ mind as he stared at the signs.

Someone ran away with her innocence  
A memory she can't get out of her head  
I can only imagine what she's feeling  
When she's praying  
Kneeling at the edge of her bed

His friend had chosen their side at fighting the demons. Ethan’s want to protect the Slayer became a different sight as he watched the large hands rest on Buffy’s shoulder, hoping it will change the girl’s mind about falling in love with, in Ethan’s eyes, the wrong guy.

And she says take me away  
And take me farther  
Surround me now  
And hold, hold, hold me like holy water  
Holy water

Giles stared at Ethan’s eyes. So passionate but also held back when his staring was answered by the curious stare of his friend.

She wants someone to call her angel  
Someone to put the light back in her eyes  
She's looking through the faces  
The unfamiliar places  
She needs someone to hear her when she cries

Giles slowly made his way towards Ethan and stood still when he was just a few inches apart from the warm body in front of him. He looked at the blushing cheeks, the slightly parted lips and the dilating brown eyes.

And she says take me away  
And take me farther  
Surround me now  
And hold, hold, hold me like holy water  
Holy water

Giles kept listening to the music as he placed his lips on the softly panting lips of his friend. He kept his eyes open as he witnessed the love shining in Ethan’s eyes. He pulled back only to kiss again when his lips lost contact with Ethan’s.

She just needs a little help  
To wash away the pain she's felt  
She wants to feel the healing hands  
Of someone who understands

Ethan felt Giles’ large hands circle his waist and he was pushed tightly into the Watcher’s embrace. He moaned softly as he felt his love being answered. His feelings were open for everyone to see when the lyrics hit home. Apparently Giles had seen his feelings as well and couldn’t help but feel like he was finally home.

And she says take me away  
And take me farther  
Surround me now  
And hold, hold, hold me  
And she says take me away  
And take me farther  
Surround me now  
And hold, hold, hold me like holy water  
Holy water

Giles smiled throughout the kiss when he opened his eyes and saw Buffy smiling brightly. He pulled away from the kiss before nodding slightly to his Slayer before she continued dancing with her friends. He looked in Ethan’s eyes and knew he was finally home, belonging…needing love.


End file.
